Jack Frost
by Fey Isla
Summary: Hanya kisah gadis remaja yang mencintai lelaki dewasa dengan segudang problematika; sahabat sejati, cinta dan mimpi masa lalu. Crack fiction.
1. Encounter

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Fanfiction © Dardanella**

**Standard warning applied; especially, crack pair.**

**.**

**Chapter I: Encounter**

**.**

Pegangannya pada setir melemas seiring perjalanan roda mobilnya yang melewati jalan yang telah senggang sore ini. Pikirannya menerawang pada kejadian beberapa jam lalu meski matanya tetap fokus pada jalan di depan. Sesekali ia berdecak di balik punggung tangannya sembari memejamkan mata.

Tak pernah ia sekacau ini bahkan saat kembali pulang dari kantornya. Tanpa jas yang kini terlempar di bangku sebelah, lengan kemeja yang disingsingkan sesiku, kancing teratas yang dibuka serta dasi yang longgar. Untuk hari ini saja ia melepas nama tengahnya—perfeksionis—yang selalu tersemat sepanjang waktu.

Selalu tenang dan stabil dalam menghadapi berbagai masalah. Jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi berlebih sekalipun emosi berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Selalu menampilkan wajah dingin dan jemawa bila di khalayak ramai, baik relasi atau rivalnya. Tapi untuk hari ini saja—ya hari ini saja. Tobirama bahkan tak bisa mengontrol emosi di wajahnya saat berhadapan dengan Uchiha.

Di pertemuannya mereka tadi siang yang memang tugasnya menemani sang kakak. Ia kembali harus bertatap muka dengan Uchiha bersaudara itu. Mereka masih sama seperti terakhir kali bertemu. Mendominasi dan mengkonfrontasi. Tipikal Uchiha.

Dan di sepanjang perjalanannya ia masih memikirkan bagaimana cara menghadapi para Uchiha itu. Ya tentu saja yang tidak akan membuat sang kakak memperdebatkannya tentang tidak adanya suatu hal apapun yang akan menimbulkan masalah baru karena ketersinggungan di pihak Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tahu tindakannya akan menimbulkan kecemasan dan amarah sang ayah tapi ia ingin sekali ini saja melanggar. Ingin _bebas_, dalam artian pergi tanpa pengawalan. Menyelinap sepulang sekolah meninggalkan mobil yang menjemputnya, mengelabui mereka yang menunggu sampai mereka sadar sang nona telah menghilang. Ia akan menghadapi ayahnya nanti dan mungkin akan mengajukan beberapa hal yang ia inginkan, toleransi dari ayahnya. Ia tak peduli ayahnya akan meledak seperti apa nantinya.

Tapi lihat! Ini sepadan dengan aksinya.

Berjalan di jalan setapak sambil matanya mengeliling ke segala arah. Menikmati udara sore hari sampai akhirnya ia sampai pada sebuah taman kota yang biasanya hanya ia lihat ketika dalam perjalanan.

_Hei ini menyenangkan!_ Ini awal yang bagus dan mungkin ia akan menyelinap lagi pada hari Minggu nanti agar lebih leluasa menikmati hari bebasnya, sepanjang hari.

Dari dulu ia ingin sekali saja bisa bepergian kemanapun _sendiri._ Merasakan aktivitas seperti orang-orang biasa lainnya. Pergi ke tempat yang biasa teman-temannya datangi. Dan segala hal yang belum pernah ia temui selama ini.

Ditengah-tengah pikirannya yang penuh akan rencana-rencana menyenangkan matanya menangkap seorang bocah laki-laki seusia sekitar 9 tahun yang sedang memainkan sebuah harmonika. Tanpa perintah otaknya sepasang kaki miliknya mulai mendekati si anak yang sepertinya belum sadar akan kehadirannya.

Hinata hanya diam mendengarkan alunan merdu itu sampai si anak mengakhirinya.

Dan sebuah tepuk tangan ia berikan pada si anak yang seketika berjengit kaget mengetahui ada orang yang mendengarkan permainan harmonikanya di taman yang sudah sepi ini.

"Wah... _sugee!_" pekiknya diiringi senyum manis yang membuat si anak merona.

"Mmm k-kakak siapa?" Hinata mengulurkan tangan "Nama kakak Hinata. Kamu?"

"Aku Kichiro" menjabat tangan Hinata "Kenapa kakak belum pulang? Ini sudah sore."

Hinata menaruh telunjuknya di mulut "Harusnya kakak yang bertanya kenapa kamu masih belum pulang?"

Kichiro memasukkan harmonikanya kemudian mengambil sebuah bungkusan makanan.

"Aku akan pulang setelah memberi Shiromaru makan" kemudian Kichiro tersenyum cerah. Hinata mengangkat alisnya "Shiromaru? Siapa?" mungkinkan.

"Aa dia temanku" si anak tersenyum sebelum melanjutkannya, "Dia putih dan manis" _ah gadis kecil rupanya,_ pikir Hinata. Namun kata-kata selanjutnya membuatnya bingung "Tapi dia sedikit nakal dan suka memanjat pohon bila sudah merajuk" gadis kecil macam apa yang bertingkah seperti itu, batin Hinata.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya dia itu—"

"Ah itu dia!" pekikan Kichiro memotong pertanyaan Hinata. Telunjuknya ia arahkan pada sebuah objek dekat semak samping jalan setapak. Kemudian ia berlari diikuti Hinata yang didera rasa penasaran tinggi.

Dan setelah hampir mencapai tujuan Hinata segera memelankan laju larinya. Kini ia tahu kenapa bisa 'dia' suka memanjat pohon bila sedang merajuk. Hah! Tentu saja, karena sebenarnya 'dia' itu—

—seekor KUCING. Anak kucing.

Tapi kemudian ia langsung tersenyum lebar mengetahuinya. Ia suka kucing, suka sekali. Ia pernah dulu meminta diijinkan memelihara seekor kucing namun tentu saja ditolak oleh Hiashi dengan alasan bulu binatang itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Diiringi rasa kecewa Hinata menerimanya dengan kepatuhan.

**—oOo—**

Matahari di ufuk barat membiaskan warna khasnya membaur jadi satu dengan warna biru kelabu langit sore. Menjadi latar yang indah untuk iring-iringan awan _Altostratus Lenticularis_ dan kawanan burung yang pulang menuju sarangnya.

Di sisa waktu sore itu Hinata habiskan berbincang dengan teman baru kecilnya sehabis memberi makan Shiromaru. Sampai akhirnya makhluk berbulu itu terlepas dari belaian Hinata di pangkuannya untuk mengejar seekor kupu-kupu dan berhenti di tengah jalan.

Di tempat lain mobil melaju sedang tak menyadari keberadaan makhluk kecil berbulu yang masih asyik dengan benda baru temuannya. Sampai seorang gadis melintasi dan berhenti di depan diikuti anak kecil lainnya. Seketika si pengemudi menginjak rem menimbulkan suara decitan mengikis roda mobil hingga...

**Bruk!**

Pria bersurai abu-abu segera melepas _seat belt_ dan keluar ketika menyadari ia menabrak sesuatu. Ia melihat gadis berseragam sekolah yang sedang bangkit membawa anak kucing kecil digendongannya. Apalagi sekarang?

"_Go-gomenasai_ tuan, _hontouni gomenasai!" _gadis bersurai indigo panjang itu membungkuk berulang kali. Siku sampai telapak kanannya lecet dan sedikit berdarah, ia meringis sambil melihat keadaan kucing kecil yang sekarang mulai mengeong. Tobirama memijat pelipisnya.

Selanjutnya anak kecil satunya mulai mengambil alih kucing itu dan menanyakan gadis yang lebih tua darinya itu. Sampai dering ponsel terdengar. Milik gadis itu. Ia hanya melihat siapa dan wajahnya berubah panik saat tahu siapa sang penelpon sambil melihat keadaan yang mulai gelap.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya Tobirama. Dia baru menyadarinya bahwa si gadis mengenakan seragam _Horikoshi Gakuen_. Sekolah yang tak semua orang bisa masuk sembarangan kecuali ia anak pengusaha, artis atau atlit berbakat. Jelas gadis ini bukan gadis dari kalangan biasa.

"Hinata-_neechan_ kenapa?" tanya si anak kecil di sampingnya. Hinata bingung, sekarang ia menyesali acara menyelinap pertamanya. Bukan karena takut akan kecemasan ayahnya, itu ada diurutan kedua. Tapi yang ia sesalkan adalah karena ia tak tahu di mana ia tepatnya sekarang dan bagaimana caranya ia pulang. Ia tak tahu tempat pemberhentian bus di sini.

Tobirama yang melihat kecemasannya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarkan pulang sekaligus rasa tanggungjawab karena menabraknya.

"Tak apa _neechan,_ aku bisa pulang sendiri. Pantiku ada di dekat sini." Si anak itu menjawab tatapan Hinata yang mengkhawatirkannya. Hinata membalas Tobirama dengan anggukan. Tobirama membukakan pintu, menyingkirkan jas miliknya dan menaruhnya di kursi belakang.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata berdua dalam mobil bersama seorang pria selain ayahnya, supir dan sepupunya Neji. Di dalam mobil Hinata hanya menunduk sambil memegang sikunya yang terluka. Suasana ini membuatnya canggung apalagi saat membaui aroma di dalam sini, bukan dari perfume mobil tapi milik si pria yang sekarang sudah duduk di kursi kemudi.

Aroma _aqua_ berpadu dengan lemon dan... bergamot? serta campuran lainnya. Sangat maskulin dan Hinata menyukainya.

"Kemarikan lenganmu" patuh Hinata mengulurkannya. Lantas Tobirama mengusap sapu tangan yang sebelumnya dibasahi air hati-hati membersihkan debu dan darah dari luka lecet itu. Hinata menegang. Ini pertama kalinya pula ia disentuh oleh orang lain selain ayahnya, sepupunya dan pelayan wanitanya.

Tangan itu besar, kuat namun memegangnya dengan hati-hati. Dan ketika ia menengadah ia menahan napasnya sesaat. Wajah pria—paman itu dekat sekali sehingga ia bisa merasakan napas pria itu menerpa kulit tangannya yang sedang dibersihkannya. Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang ketika aroma pria itu semakin terasa di penciumannya.

Matanya menjelajah sosok dihadapannya ini. Pria ini tegas ditambah dengan otot-otot lengannya yang dapat Hinata lihat di balik lengan kemeja yang digulung sesiku, bahunya lebar tegap, kulitnya putih dengan rambut _shaggy_ abu-abu yang berantakan. Hinata menyukainya.

Semua yang dimiliki pria itu mengingatkannya pada _Jack Frost, _tokoh fiksi favoritnya. Seorang yang bisa memanipulasi es dan salju, identik dengan musim dingin favoritnya.

Hinata terkesiap saat Tobirama membalas tatapannya. Wajahnya kini merona saat satu hal lain ia dapatkan dan terus ia sebutkan berulang kali dalam otaknya.

Hinata menyukainya, sangat. Setidaknya ada warna lain selain biru, putih dan abu-abu perak. Hinata bahkan lupa akan kegugupannya. Matanya kini hanya tertumbuk pada milik si pria yang sama memperhatikannya di kedua bola mata mutiaranya. Tobirama hapal siapa saja pemilik manik unik tersebut.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya. Hinata terhempas ke alam sadarnya. Rona merah di kedua pipinya semakin memekat. "Mmm Hyu-hyuuga Hinata" sudah ia duga.

Hyuuga, salah satu kolega bisnisnya. Tobirama pernah mendengar bahwa sang pioner Hyuuga memiliki pewaris putri. Mungkinkah gadis ini?

"Aku Tobirama" memperkenalkan diri sambil membubuhi antiseptik ke luka Hinata dari kotak P3K yang ia ambil tadi. "Setelah pulang nanti obati ulang lagi. Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

Hinata tak mendengarkan yang terakhir, ia terlalu sibuk dengan hal baru lagi yang ia dapatkan.

Begitu terus ia mengulangi kata-kata itu dalam kepalanya. Ia hanya mengangguk tanpa sadar si _Jack Frost-_nya ini sudah mengetahui di mana letak rumahnya. Tobirama pernah sekali ke kediaman mewah Hyuuga bersama Hashirama membahas kerja sama mereka. Jadi ia sudah tahu.

**—oOo—**

Memasuki kawasan perumahan mewah Hinata mengarahkan Tobirama untuk berbelok ke kanan setelah melewati persimpangan kedua. Tobirama hanya mengangguk walau sebenarnya ia sudah tahu.

Saat hampir sampai kecemasan Hinata timbul kembali apalagi di gerbang mansion miliknya sudah dipenuhi banyak mobil. Ia melihat mobil yang biasa mengantar-jemputnya, dua mobil polisi dan mobil putih milik... ayahnya.

Tobirama yang mengerti situasinya menduga bahwa Hiashi mengira putri kesayangannya menghilang mengingat waktu saat ini sudah senja. Saat mobil miliknya ikut bergabung dan berhenti di kerumunan itu ia langsung dihadiahi tatapan semua orang tertuju padanya termasuk Hiashi yang sudah sangat mengenalnya.

Hinata tak langsung turun bahkan saat Tobirama sudah membukakan pintu untuknya ia hanya menatap pria itu ragu.

"Turunlah, biar aku yang bicara pada ayahmu. Selebihnya kau bisa menjelaskannya sendiri di dalam" Tobirama mulai menuntun Hinata keluar dari mobilnya.

Ketika sosok Hinata terlihat, beberapa pelayan perempuan dan seorang penjaga lelaki yang biasa mengantar Hinata menghampiri dan mulai membawanya masuk. Mereka khawatir apalagi saat mengetahui nona mereka terluka. Saat melewati ayahnya Hinata hanya menunduk dan Hiashi hanya menurunkan tangannya yang sebelumnya ia lipat di depan dada.

Hinata sempat menoleh sekilas ke belakang memandang Tobirama yang juga sedang mamandangnya sebelum tubuhnya menghilang di balik gerbang besar mansionnya. Saat tatapan keduanya terputus Tobirama segera mendekati Hiashi.

"Senju—Tobirama?" Tobirama membungkuk hormat sebelum membalas panggilannya. "Hiashi-_san_"

Tobirama mulai menjelaskan bahwa ia bertemu Hinata di jalan sekitar taman kota saat Hinata mencoba menolong kucing yang hampir ditabraknya. Ia tidak mengetahui kenapa Hinata bisa ada di sana saat Hiashi menanyakannya. Ia berkata Hinata hanya berdua dengan seorang anak kecil dari panti yang kebetulan bersamanya tadi dan ia menggeleng saat Hiashi berpikir Hinata bersama orang dewasa asing yang mungkin membawanya berada di tempat itu.

"Terima kashi telah mengantarkan putriku dengan selamat" Hiashi mengakhiri.

"Bukan masalah" balas Tobirama. Setelahnya ia pamit.

Tobirama mulai menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga saat matanya menangkap benda yang mengkilap terterpa cahaya. Berbentuk kepingan salju dengan sebuah bel yang gemerincing. Gantungan? Sepertinya ini milik Hinata, pikirnya.

Ia akan mengembalikannya nanti. Dan saat pandangannya kembali fokus ke depan irisnya melihat mobil hitam yang ia kenal, mobil yang tadi terparkir di perusahaan milik Senju. Milik Uchiha.

Ketika mobil mereka berselisihan kaca depan milik si mobil hitam terbuka. Melirik sengit Tobirama lewat kedua bola mata kelamnya. Tobirama masih sama seperti biasa, membalas tatapan itu sama dinginnya. Tak ada yang perlu ditakuti dengan Uchiha itu tapi berurusan dengan mereka sangat merepotkan. Terlebih Uchiha prodigy itu, Uchiha Madara.

Dia licik. Itu yang Tobirama yakini.

**—oOo—**

Hinata sudah berganti busana dengan _dress_ putih dengan aksen warna lavender dan biru. Lengannya sudah diperban dan rambutnya kepang kecil di kedua sisi wajahnya yang diikat rapi ke belakang dengan pita biru. Ia berdiri di jendela besar kamarnya dan memandang langit malam yang sekarang dihiasi bintang-bintang.

Ia cemas menunggu-nunggu ayahnya masuk untuk meminta penjelasannya. Tapi dari semua itu pikirannya di dominasi oleh seseorang yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya sehingga selama beberapa saat ia lupa akan apa saja yang akan ia bicarakan pada ayahnya nanti.

Pikirannya hanya seputaran _Jack Frost _dan Tobirama saja.

Ia berharap akan datangnya kesempatannya untuk bertemu lagi dengan pemilik iris _crimson_ itu. Saat membayangkannya tanpa sadar pipinnya merona dan tersenyum kecil tak sabar menantinya.

Begitu seterusnya sampai pintu kamarnya terbuka dan ia seketika berbalik takut-takut itu ayahnya. Hinata menghembuskan napas lega saat tahu Shizune yang memasuki kamarnya. Shizune mengatakan bahwa ayahnya menunggunya turun untuk makan malam bersama tamunya.

Mata Hinata melebar. Menebak-nebak apakah tamu itu _Jack Frost_-nya yang ayahnya undang makan malam sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena mengantarkannya pulang? Entahlah yang ia tahu setelahnya ia langsung berlari keluar cepat menuruni tangga hanya untuk mendapatkan tebakannya salah.

Di ruang makan itu ia melihat ayahnya sudah duduk di kursi paling ujung dengan seorang pria berambut hitam legam panjang menempati kursi di ujung lainnya. Kedua orang itu menoleh saat menyadari keberadaannya.

Pria itu tersenyum tipis dan ayahnya memperkenalkan pria itu dengan nama...

"Hinata, kenalkan ini Uchiha Madara rekan ayah" perlahan senyum tipis itu berubah menjadi senyum miring saat kedua pasang mata mereka bertemu.

Gelap.

Mata kelamnya seakan-akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Apalagi cara pria itu memperhatikannya dingin sama seperti Tobirama tapi pria ini diiringi aura gelap. Terlalu suram. Terlalu menenggelamkan. Berbeda dengan Tobirama yang cerah seakan ada barah dalam kubah es miliknya.

Yang ia tahu saat melihat Uchiha Madara itu mengingatkannya dengan...

_**Pitch—**_si Pembawa mimpi Buruk.

**—Bersambung_—_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**A/N: **__Tobirama? Apa yang anda pikirkan? Sangat crack bukan? Saya hanya memenuhi hasrat saya yang sangat menyukai pria Senju ini. Tapi kenapa tidak ada pair yang memasangkan Tobirama sebagai peran utama. Menurut saya dia tak kalah keren dengan para pria Uchiha, terutama Madara. Mereka semua favorit saya tapi karena kenapa di atas itulah... Saya suka matanya dan cara memandangnya. Saya ingin menjadi pertama yang menyebarkan virus Tobirama 'The Shadow Man' ini dengan Hinata pada anda yang berminat. Dan saat pertama kali saya melihat, saya langsung membayangkan __**'Jack Frost'**__ si Pemanipulasi Es dan Salju dengan si Pengguna Elemen Air 'Suiton'. Semoga berkenan!_

_**Jakarta, 27 Agustus 2014**_


	2. Evening Falls

**Chapter II : Evening Falls**

**.**

Kondisi dalam kacamatanya kini hanyalah sebuah proyeksi hitam terbingkai sekat beling. Memburam dalam pandangan kilasan lampu di sepanjang pematang jalan yang berlalu cepat. Secepat roda yang menggilas aspal jalan kota Tokyo malam hari. Decakan dan makian mengiringi laju mobilnya yang melesat lihai menerobos satu persatu kendaraan di depan. Setir menjadi sasaran rematan kedua tangan masifnya. Matanya berpejam barang dua detik sembari mengambil napas panjang. Ia melakukan swa-hipnosis selagi berkonsentrasi pada jalanan di depan.

Di kilometer berikutnya ia menurunkan kecepatan, memasuki terowongan. Sebuah lorong panjang yang mengacaukan kerja sistem di kepala. Membawa memori kelam beberapa tahun silam menghampiri pikiran yang tersaji bukan dalam bayangan semu seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Terlampau nyata untuk disangkal. Kepingan-kepingan gambar yang tersambung menjadi satu peristiwa utuh.

Dalam imaji, jalan yang dilaluinya bertransformasi menjadi lintasan panjang. Masih di dalam terowongan, namun berbeda _setting—_sebuah jalan tembusan di perbukitan. Duduk di belakang kemudi adalah dirinya. Gelita di sekeliling menelan keberadaan kendaraan lain. Menyisakan ia dengan seorang pengendara mobil sedan hitam di sebelah. Keduanya berpacu, berfokus pada satu titik cahaya di ujung jalan. Susul menyusul memimpin jalan sampai kontrol pengendara sedan hitam itu pecah. Oleng, membentur sisi kanan mobilnya. Asap mulai membumbung keluar dari kap bersamaan dengan percikan api yang timbul. Pengemudi itu berteriak, menoleh, dan memanggil namanya.

Dirinya berseru dengan lengkingan, yang tak dikenalinya sendiri, memberi titah untuk berhenti di depan.

Tremor membungkus kekalutan si pria sedan hitam. _Tidak bisa!_

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah udara yang mendadak menyempit, rekaman yang berjalan hadir dalam gerak lambat. Selarik senyum tersemat dari si pria sedan hitam seiring dengan berakhirnya kalimat yang ia gumamkan sebelumnya. Kemudian, benturan dan ledakan.

Silau sorot lampu jalan mengeluarkannya dari mimpi buruk di masa lalu.

Menggiring mobilnya berhenti di bahu jalan. Ia menutup wajahnya, mengusapnya hingga ke rambut peraknya.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang menertawaiku? Atau mengasihaniku di atasnya sana?"

Manik merah itu mengintip di balik kelopak yang setengah membuka. Memandang kosong pada angkasa malam.

"Mereka semua menyalahkanku, kautahu?" kembali bermonolog.

"Kau masih tak berubah. Tetap menyebalkan bahkan ketika kau tak lagi ada di sampingku." Diakhir kekehan ia menginjak kopling dan menggeser tuas persneling. Kembali bergabung dengan pengguna jalan lain. Melaju sedang, pulang menuju kediamannya.

Dilihat dari sisi manapun kehidupannya tak semudah yang terlihat. Tak semenyenangkan apa yang mulut pembuat berita utarakan di media massa atau cetak. Juga tak sebahagia karena terlahir di keluarga adidaya. Keberuntungan karena tak perlu bersusah payah untuk menggali tambang emas. Sebuah stigma yang terarah pada _mereka_ yang dilahirkan berdarah Senju dan Uchiha. Sebuah pandangan yang melahirkan kedengkian.

Tobirama menghindari kebencian. Karena dengki salah satu dari sifat itu. Namun takdir memilihnya menjadi salah satu dari penerus rantai karat yang membelenggu kebebasan. Takdir pula yang membuatnya menelan setiap titah yang diberikan padanya. Mereka dipermainkan. Memaksa mereka memikul beban bernama kebencian. Perasaan yang sudah lama bercokol dalam hati para pendahulu. Sebuah warisan negatif yang terus diturunkan pada anak-cucu.

Sulit—bahkan terlalu sulit untuk mencapai kata keberhasilan. Sepanjang sejarah tercatat, kedua pihak selalu berakhir tak baik. Keduanya tak pernah sepakat. Dan berakhir dengan perseteruan baru. Dan kerjasama yang anyar ini diajukan kedua pihak—yah, sebut batu besar dalam kepala Hashirama teramat kokoh untuk bisa diremukan oleh senjata keji berlabel penolakan—mampu melahirkan ambisi besar bernama rekonsiliasi. Tobirama sanggup memprediksi tanggapan seperti apa yang akan diberikan orangtua mereka.

Hinaan. Cercaan. Makian. Atau bahkan tawa sumbang meremehkan.

Ia bahkan bisa menggambarkan kalimat yang akan terlontar dari mulut mereka, 'Jangan bodoh,nak, perdamaian yang kauharapkan hanya akan terjadi di dalam mimpi para kaum utopis seperti kalian.'

Hashirama adalah guru terbaik dalam menekan keraguannya. Mengajarkan padanya hal mustahil yang dapat terjadi jika bersungguh-sungguh. Dan karena _dia_ yang pergi membawa mimpi yang sama. Ia tidak akan membuat pengorbanan itu sia-sia.

Tapi sulit untuk tak menjadi peragu. Dan tatapan dua obsidian sore tadi masih menyiratkan dendam. Padanya. Madara tak akan segampang itu menerima keberadaannya. Cara berpikirnya tak sesederhana yang dibayangkan.

Dia, terlalu berbahaya untuk diremehkan.

Roda mobilnya berdecit ketika ia menginjak rem. Ia berhenti pada gerbang besar bergaya klasik, gurat tekstur kayu mahoni coklat gelap yang terbingkai besi pagar hitam dengan detil _railling_ yang terukir huruf T dan S di kiri dan kanan. Ia menekan klakson hingga pintu gerbang terbuka otomatis. Memasuki bagian dalam, ia berhenti di pintu depan dengan dua buah pilar yang menjulang di depan fasad rumah. Ia memarkirkan secara sembarangan dan cepat, _ah—_ia bahkan tak peduli.

Meraup barang-barang yang terdampar di jok belakang, ia keluar dari mobil. Saat memasuki rumah seorang pria berkacamata menyambutnya dari ujung tangga, pria itu membungkuk lima belas derajat. "_Sir._ Selamat malam."

"Malam. Homura, ada surat hari ini?"

"Tidak ada, _Sir._ Ada yang Anda butuhkan?"

"_Paracetamol_ dan segelas air ke ruanganku." Pintanya mulai menaiki tangga.

"Baik, dan, _sir_, makan malam siap setengah jam lagi."

Ia hanya bergumam sekenanya, berlalu menuju kamar yang terletak di ujung koridor sebelah kanan dari puncak tangga. Tobirama melempar jas dan beberapa lembar berkas penting ke atas ranjang sesaat memasuki kamar.

Berat menggelayuti kelopak matanya saat menghela napas panjang. Ia memijat pangkal hidung yang berdenyut, mereduksi pening yang menyerang. _Cih,_ tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk memberikan apresiasi tertinggi pada pria Uchiha itu. Sedikit menyesal harus mengakui seberapa besar impak yang pria itu berikan padanya. Bahkan dengan mendengar namanya saja bisa melemparkannya kembali pada sekelumit kisah di masa lalu.

Getaran dan bunyi dering rendah terdengar dari saku celananya. Menatap sekilas nama si penelpon dan mengangkatnya. Ia sedikit berjengit, menyipit, merespon suara gemerisik dan sapaan riang yang menerjang gendang telinga.

"Hm. Maaf, kak, ponsel kumatikan tadi. Aku sedang menyetir." Ia melepas dasinya. Mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar di seberang sana.

"Aku baru pulang dari kediaman Hyuuga, aku—" Hashirama menyela, "Ya, karena suatu urusan aku ke sana." Ia mengusap belakang lehernya yang letih. Melempar pandangan pada tirai jendela yang tertutup.

"Oh, sudahlah, bukan itu yang ingin kusampaikan." Tirai disingkap, menampilkan lanskap langit malam.

Tobirama menarik napas, "Tadi, aku berselisihan dengannya saat pulang." Lawan bicaranya kembali bertanya. "Madara."

"Maaf. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mendengar nasihatmu, kak." Hening melingkupi keduanya. Hashirama di ujung sana berdehem dan menanyakan hal lain. _Pengalihan._

"Agendaku besok? Bertemu Kin dan Gin saja, yah, dan kuharap kakak tidak memutuskan semuanya sebelum kita berdiskusi!" Hashirama kembali mendebat.

"Kali ini aku tak berselera mendebatmu, kak, selamat malam." Tukasnya memutus hubungan.

Ia berbalik dan melempar ponsel ke atas ranjang yang kemudian membal menimpa benda yang bergemerincing. Fokusnya teralihkan pada sumber suara. Meraih untaian gelang perak. Terdapat banyak gantungan berbentuk sepasang sayap, bulan sabit, bunga, lonceng di sepanjang untaian, dan kepingan-kepingan salju—yang paling besar berada di tengah.

_Lucky charm._ Benda tahayul yang bisa membawa keberuntungan bagi si pemakai. Benda yang yang hampir dipercayai sebagian kaum hawa. Tak terkecuali—

"Hinata..."

**—oOo—**

Alunan instrumental mengayun lembut mengisi sudut ruang suatu rumah. Menemani kebisuan dua penghuni di dalamnya. Mata sehitam jelaga itu memandang tajam latar langit malam. Seolah mampu menembus batas langit tak berujung dan mengoyaknya seperti kanvas hitam. Jari telunjuknya masih mengetuk-ngetuk konstan ujung gelas berkaki. Menyesap aroma anggur yang menari riang di udara.

"Kakak bertemu dengan pemimpin Hyuuga itu. Kenapa?" pria yang lebih muda membuka suara.

Yang ditanya hanya mengumbar seringai kecil. Tak menjawab.

"Apa yang kaucari memangnya?" kali ini yang ditanya tak berniat mengabaikan lagi. Ia berbailk menghadap si pria jabrik muda itu dengan senyum misterinya.

"Kau salah, Obito. Bukan apa yang kucari tapi apa yang sudah kutemukan di sana."

Lagi, hening menelan interaksi keduanya. Mata sejenis saling melempar pandang. Dan pria muda bernama Obito yang pertama kali memutusnya. Ia berjalan ke arah meja, menuang cairan pekat itu setengah.

"Pada akhirnya kita bekerjasama dengan Senju." Obito menyesap minumannya kemudian melanjutkan, "Kupikir itu hanya wacana saja. Mungkin, memang, sudah saatnya kakak melupakan—"

"Aku tidak pernah berkata _aku memaafkannya_ dan aku tak berjanji sesuatu yang kaupikir baik akhirnya nanti." Tandasnya menegak habis minuman. Mata itu kembali menantang, memercik api permusuhan.

"Tidak dengan apa yang telah ia renggut dariku." Piringan hitam berhenti berputar. Senyap di antara temaram lampu sudut dan cahaya dewi malam yang membekukan atmosfer. Madara berbisik pada kaca yang menyekat, "Aku sudah mengamatinya. Kali ini akan kurebut sebelum kau menyadarinya."

**—oOo—**

Jarum panjang bergeser pada angka dua belas. Tepat pukul sembilam malam. Suara dentang jam bergemuruh dari lantai bawah. Hinata tak beranjak, telungkup di atas ranjang memeluk boneka Teddy raksasa. Bulu-bulu putih halus itu menggelitik hidung dan sisi wajah yang menghadap ke jendela.

Acara interogasi ayahnya ditunda karena tamu pria yang ia juluki _Pitch Black_ itu ikut bergabung makan malam. Sepanjang jamuan berlangsung Hinata tak berani menoleh pada pria bernama Madara. Nyalinya menciut ditelan dua kelereng hitam si pria _Pitch_ sejak awal menatap. Dan peraturan dalam keluarganya yang tak boleh berbicara saat makan, sama sekali tak membantu meluruhkan ketegangan.

Seusai makan malam, Hiashi mulai membuka suara. Percakapan bergulir dari kedua pria yang sama sekali tak dimengerti olehnya. Sampai ia diperbolehkan pergi dan menunggu ayahnya di kamar. Hinata sempatkan diri melirik pada pria _Pitch_ itu sebelum kembali berbalik melangkah cepat menuju tangga. Pria itu masih menatapnya tadi.

Lampu ponsel _flip _-nya berkelip. Satu notifikasi masuk.

_From: Sara_

_Hei, putri tidur.  
Nyalakan komputermu, aku ingin bicara!_

Hinata melompat gesit menuju meja belajarnya. Menyalakan komputer dan mengaktifkan layanan sambungan tatap muka. Layar menampakan gadis berambut merah panjang yang tengah memajang senyum.

'_Tebak! Apa yang baru kudapatkan?' _

"Memangnya apa?"

'_Tebak saja dulu! Kau membuat ini tidak seru.'_

"Aku tidak tahu. Lagipula aku payah dalam menebak."

Sara berbalik. Membungkuk meraih sesuatu di balakang. Gadis itu kembali merentangkan senyuman saat sudah berhadapan.

'_Lihat! Aku baru saja mendapatkan ini! DVD film Elsa. Pamanku memberikannya sewaktu aku pulang sekolah sebagai kejutan.' _

Hinata menggumamkan kalimat iri dan sejenisnya. Bertanya dari mana paman gadis itu membelinya.

'_DVD ini baru keluar di Jepang besok. Ini pamanku beli dari negara asalnya langsung. Dan, hei! Besok seri komik terbaru Akira keluar. Kita beli bersama Shion?' _

Senyum Hinata mengembang, mengangguk antusias, "Aku ikut! _Ah,_ ya, aku baru bertemu pria yang persis seperti _Frost._ Sara kau harus melihatnya—"

Ketukan pintu mengejutkan Hinata. Menatap pintu dan layar komputer sacara bergantian.

"I-itu pasti ayahku. Sudah dulu, ya, dah."

Hinata berdiri tepat setelah pintu terbuka. Hiashi tetap sama dalam keseharian. Wajah datar yang menyimpan beragam jenis perasaan yang tak pernah ditampakannya secara eksplisit. Ia berjalan menuju ranjang dan duduk perlahan. Jemarinya memberi gestur agar Hinata mendekat.

Hinata melangkah lunglai. Lupa akan susunan kalimat penjelasan yang akan dikemukakan pada sang Ayah.

"Kau tahu apa yang akan ayah bicarakan, bukan?"

"U-unh. Hinata minta maaf." Hinata bermain dengan jari telunjuk di pangkuan.

"Aksimu tadi membuat cemas semua orang. Beri ayah penjelasan paling logis, nak."

Konversasi berlanjut pada kronologi menyelinapnya dari sekolah. Pemicunya berasal dari sikap protektif Hiashi yang disebutkannya dengan raut takut-takut menunduk dalam. Hinata melunasi janjinya di taman kota sore tadi. Ia mengajukan aspirasi penuh binar di kedua matanya agar diperkenankan mengecap kebebasan seperti remaja sebaya. Apa arti kebebasan yang Hinata maksud? Pertanyaan itu tergambar dari kerutan yang menjembatani kedua alis Hiashi.

Konsep kebebasan menurut Hinata sederhana. Bisa pergi kemana pun tanpa ajudan dan iring-iringan roda empat menyilaukan mata. Hinata ingin naik kereta. Ingin tahu rasanya mengantri di loket bioskop. Penasaran dengan jajanan kaki lima. Atau hal kecil seperti membeli komik besok. _Sendirian._

"Ada alasan mengapa ayah berlaku seperti itu."

Jawaban Hiashi memaksa Hinata menuntut lebih dari sekedar kalimat enigmatisnya. Otot sekitar mata Hiashi melunak. Memandang Hinata tepat di dua bola mata yang berpendar di antara gelap malam dan secarik nostalgia yang menariknya tenggelam. _Wanita lain yang sama._

Telapak kokoh itu terangkat membelai surai sewarna malam yang lembut. "Hinata warisan ibumu yang dipercayakan pada ayah. Kalau segores saja melukai Hinata artinya berkali-lipat untuk ayah."

"Tapi kalau keinginanmu besok bisa membuatmu senang, ayah tidak bisa melarang." Kata Hiashi menambahkan.

Reaksi Hinata memaksa sudut bibir Hiashi tertarik membentuk senyum samar. "Tapi—"

Cahaya dalam mata Hinata meredup. Bibirnya merengut.

"Ko tetap mengantarjemput. Tapi ayah pastikan ia tidak mengikuti acara jalan-jalanmu. Sepakat?"

Netranya bergerak-gerak ke sembarang objek di atas ubin beralas karpet bulu. Tak ada opsi yang lebih baik lagi. Tapi sedikit toleransi yang diidamkannya sudah tergenggam. Ia mengangguk. Percakapan mereka diakhiri dengan perintah Hiashi untuk segera tidur.

"Tobirama—" ganjalan di lubuk tak dapat dicegah, meluncur bebas menghentikan Hiashi menggapai pintu. "Dia yang mengantarku, Ayah mengenalnya?"

"Sama seperti Madara, dia anak sahabat ayah. Sekarang keduanya adalah rekan kerja yang sederajat dengan ayah."

Selepas kepergian Hiashi ia kembali pada pagutan sang beruang putih imitasi yang menenggelamkannya pada figur pria bersurai putih dengan mata merahnya yang berkobar di tengah lautan salju. Lamunan beralih menjadi mimpi pengantar tidur panjang.

**—oOo—**

_Iridium Cafe_ tengah hari lengang. Sepi pejalan kaki di sepanjang selasar pertokoan yang berjajar di bahu jalan. Bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berpangku tangan saat jam kerja kantor kecuali jika kau sedang menggelar pertemuan membahas proposal pengajuan merger.

Bersandar pada bantalan sofa tunggal sudut ruang samping sekat kaca adalah pria berkemeja biru. Tatapan determinasi terarah pada dua pria di seberang meja berbentuk balok-balok serupa kubik. Dua cangkir kopi terabaikan pemiliknya ketika pendengaran dirasa salah menafsirkan sebait kalimat terlontar dari pria di hadapan mereka.

"Petisi yang kausebutkan menyalahi wewenang kami, Senju."

Mata semerah siam itu memaku kedua pasang mata lain secara bergantian. Menghirup aroma kafein yang menjerat hidungnya, ia menyeruput isi cangkir dengan tenang. "Kupikir kalian juga tahu bagaimana kiprah kami sampai sekarang—" sahutnya, meletakan cangkir pada pangkuan meja.

"Itu syarat mendasar yang paling penting yang selalu kami ajukan, sebelum kami memutuskan untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam tender." Lanjutnya, mengabaikan rengutan di kedua dahi lawan bicara.

Seringai si rambut emas mengembang, "Selalu berhati-hati dan tak pernah meninggalkan tradisi lama. Tentu kami tidak lupa, kami berhadapan dengan siapa."

"Tuan Hashi tak pernah salah mengirimkan negosiator. Seorang yang andal, adiknya, benar begitu, Tobirama?" ujar si rambut perak menimpali.

_Crimson _itu menyipit, "Kuanggap itu pujian. Kin, Gin?"

Sudut bibir si perak tertarik ke atas merentangkan cengiran, "Dan yang harus kami lakukan sekarang adalah menaruh kepercayaanmu pada kami."

"Mau mendengar kualifikasi kami?"

"Aku menyimak dengan baik." Tobirama tersenyum, kembali meneguk kopi.

**—oOo—**

Agenda kemarin malam menguap bersama kekecewaan yang terpatri di paras seputih pualam. Sang pemegang kehendak berkata lain. Menuliskan alur cerita lain hari ini. Sara dan Shion menyesal telah berkhianat, tak bisa menemani Hinata karena urusan keluarga masing-masing. Tapi animonya untuk mencecap udara keleluasaan tak serta merta luntur. Ia bisa, _kok_, sendiri seperti kemarin. Lupakan insiden tabrakan kecil penuh kesan prestisius karena si pelaku berwujud tokoh fiksi pujaannya.

Hinata tercenung. Mata violetnya menyapu ke segala sudut. Membaca plang-plang yang menggantung di serambi pertokoan. Berbagai spot menyenangkan menari riang di dalam kepala. Mengawali acara jalan-jalannya setelah sukses menggertak Ko, sedikit pelototan dan kacak pinggang yang disadurnya dari fitur guru Kimia, untuk tidak menguntitnya. Sang supir merengut gemas.

Destinasi pertama jatuh pada toko buku bernama _Bookworm_. Senyum terbentang membawa kaki melangkah masuk. Di dalam ia berlari kecil melewati rak-rak buku sains dan sejarah, berbelok di tikungan menuju area komik bersarang. Tangan merentang ke depan meraih seri terbaru Akira—yang tersisa. _Hap._

Ia terpaksa berebut komik itu dengan pria paruh baya berjanggut eksentrik yang sama mengklaim sebagai yang pertama melihat. Seorang mahasiswi berbisik, _'Dia otaku maniak'_ bergunjing perihal seteru Hinata. _'Maaf tuan, Anda bisa membelinya di toko lain, mengalahlah pada gadis kecil sepertiku.'_ Perkataannya disepakati oleh banyak anggukan pengunjung lain. Paras pria itu merah padam. Persaingan dimenangkan oleh Hinata.

_Candy Bar _menjadi tujuan berikutnya. Bangunannya mengimitasi rumah cokelat di cerita _Hansel and Gretel_. Toko itu berada di seberang kanan menjorok ke persimpangan. Berjalan melewati gang gelap, berkumpul beberapa pemuda bergajulan bersiul ke arahnya. Ia mempercepat langkah memasuki toko.

Berada di dalam Hinata dimanjakan oleh jejeran tabung-tabung besar permen aneka warna. Dan kembang gula berbentuk kapas dan segala surga manisan. Hinata kalang kabut menyasar ke segala penjuru, memesan dan mengecap esensi cokelat lumer dalam _marsmallow._

Menyeruput _milkshake_ stroberi di bangku sudut sisi jendela, matanya tak sengaja menangkap wajah aristokrat familiar duduk di dalam kafe seberang. Kudapan di dekapan meja telak terlupakan. Perhatiannya teralih pada sosok pria dalam balutan kemeja biru yang lengannya dilingkis sesiku. Bahkan cara pria itu menyesap minumannya begitu estetis. Denyut jantungnya berderu kencang.

Sosok itu beranjak dari kursi. Hinata berdiri gesit. Pria itu melangkah ke arah pintu sembari menenteng jasnya. Hinata bergerak ke meja kasir, membayar dan menuju pintu keluar. Berdiri diam. Mengamati pria itu berlalu melintas di seberang. Mengestimasi jarak aman agar tak dapat diendus keberadaannya.

Tobirama menghabiskan waktu sejam lebih lama selepas kepergian Kin dan Gin bersaudara. Berdalih kontemplasi panjang menentukan langkah dari hasil pertemuan, ia menikmati waktu senggang yang jarang didapatnya. Ia mengerling ke samping. Sudut matanya tertuju pada gerombolan pemuda tanggung bersandar pada dinding toko yang tutup. Parasit masyarakat biang rusuh tampang cari mati. Ia melewati tanpa minat.

Beberapa langkah setelahnya ia berhenti. Kelopak mata tertutup erat mengiringi dengusan. Ia paham situasinya—terlampau sering hingga mendatangkan kejengahan. Kasus klise dalam gang yang marak mengisi kolom berita kriminal surat kabar. Ia sudah sangat muak.

Seorang gadis tersentak. Jeritan terhalang bekapan tangan kotor.

Alas kakinya terlepas sebelah saat diseret menuju gang sempit. Punggungnya dibenturkan pada dinding berlumut. Aroma pesing dan alkohol merebak di antara kepengapan menghirup oksigen. Keempat lelaki melingkar mengelilinginya, mendesak,dan membuat siulan mengganggu disela kekehan mereka.

"K-kalian siapa? Aku mau pergi!"

"Kau tersesat nona?"

Belaian ditepisnya kencang. Tangan menyilang di depan dada, sikap proteksi yang menimbulkan derai tawa sumbang. Lebih banyak tangan menyerang ke segala bagian tubuh. Reflek melayangkan kibasan tangan mendarat tepat ke pipi salah seorang dari mereka.

Lelaki itu murka, memberi tamparan sepadan padanya. Tidak—lebih keras hingga melukai sudut bibir. "Unh, _hiks._"

Tas dirampas. Pelipis membentur dinding statis di samping. Ia terhuyung jatuh sebelum ditangkap tangan yang menariknya mendekat. Lengan baju diremat. Bunyi sobekan kain mengisi ruang kosong gang sempit. Kedua tangan dibelenggu di samping wajah. Didesak bersandar pada dinding.

Isak tangis, bunyi basah dan kecupan sepanjang leher.

"Berandal-berandal cilik tak tahu diri."

Tobirama melangkah masuk. Menilik keempat wajah terkejut di hadapannya. Si gadis terlepas jatuh tertunduk.

"Pahlawan kesorean datang." Sindir seorang yang paling tinggi.

"Maaf saja, tuan, jangan ikut campur urusan orang lain! Jika kau berminat, dua blok dari sini terdapat rumah bordil diperuntukan untuk orang berdompet tebal sepertimu. Gadis ini milik kami!"

Ia mendengus, "Lucu sekali. Gadis yang kalian sandera adalah urusanku. Mudah saja menjebloskan kalian dengan pasal tindak kekerasan, dan upaya pemerkosaan."

Wajah-wajah kesal terpajang.

Sedetik kemudian tendangan mengenai udara hampa. Tobirama mencekal kaki yang melayang, menahannya. Melempar ke depan membidik dua lelaki lain yang merangsek maju. Seorang yang bertahan melancarkan tinju yang ditangkapnya mudah kemudian memuntirnya.

"Argh."

Di belakang, seorang telah mengepal tongkat besi pancang tak terpakai. Terayun mengarah kepadanya. Lelaki di pegangannya dibalik, didorong ke depan untuk menerima pukulan kawan sendiri.

Darah memercik tanah. Menodai wajah teman si pelaku pemukulan.

"Atau, harus kulaporkan dengan percobaan pembunuhan sesama kawan?"

Ketiganya belingsatan, kabur membawa teman mereka yang terkapar.

Tobirama mengesat telapak tangan pada celana. Menjatuhkan pandangan pada gadis tertunduk. Gigi bergemeretak menatap tampilan gadis yang tengah memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata?" ia berjongkok.

Ia membawa perlahan gadis itu dalam dekapan. Menyelimuti dengan jas besarnya. "Kau mengingatku?"

Dagu gadis itu dibawa ke depan wajahnya. Membiarkan manik mutiara yang redup itu menatap matanya. Barulah Hinata tersadar, ia lantas beringsut ke pelukan. Menyuarakan tangisnya.

"J-jk-jef—"

"Kau bilang apa?"

Hinata masih menggumamkan kalimat samar. Tobirama menggendongnya keluar gang. Di ujung jalan sepi seorang pria berlari menghampiri. Rautnya cemas.

"Nona Hinata! Tuan, apa yang terjadi?"

"Bandit-bandit jalanan. Bisa tunjukan di mana mobilnya?"

Ia berjalan mengikuti langkah si supir. Mata tak lepas dari raut gadis dalam dekapan. Hinata mengerang dan merapatkan pelukan saat akan diserahkan pada Ko. Tobirama mengurungkan niat.

"Biar aku temani sampai rumah."

Duduk di jok belakang, Hinata tak lepas dari gendongan Tobirama. Perjalanan panjang ia habiskan menatap wajah letih Hinata yang dicuri pandang oleh Ko dari kaca sepion. Ibu jari meraba sudut mata lembab, menelusuri pipi dan berakhir mengusap sudut bibir yang luka.

Hinata bergumam _'Frostie'_ dalam tidur. Pria itu berbisik, "Julukan konyol apa yang kauberikan padaku?"

Tobirama melempar pandang ke luar. Pohon Momiji berbaris di sepanjang jalan. Daunya jatuh terhembus angin sejuk sore hari—daun musim gugur pertama.

**—Bersambung—**

**A/N : Fic pertama saya. Sudah enam bulan, ya?**


End file.
